


A Soulmate for Santa Claus

by coffeegleek



Series: A Very Hallmark Christmas [2]
Category: Glee, Hallmark Christmas Movies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the cheesy goodness, fictional Halllmark Christmas movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: This is the movie, A Soulmate for Santa Claus, that was being filmed in the Kurt/Blaine fic, A Very Hallmark Christmas. It includes the commercials that were being filmed as well. New material is included.





	1. opening credits

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Text version of the fanart:**

**TV-14**

**D**

**This program contains material that some parents may find unsuitable for children under 14 years of age. **

**Parental discretion is advised.**

\----

**A Soulmate for Santa Claus**

**A Hallmark Movies & Mysteries Production**

**In association with Ride My Pony Films**

**Written by Brittany S. Pierce**

**Directed by Artie Abrams**

Starring:

**Blaine Anderson **

and

**Kurt Hummel**

Featuring:

**Santana Lopez**

**Jan Duke-Stevens**

**Sheldon Beiste**

**Emma Pillsbury**

**Jane Hayward**

**Matt Rutherford**

**Jake Puckerman**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

**Jenithon Goolsby**

**Syndey Corcoran**


	2. Chapter 2

\----

Keenan smiled happily at the snowy roads and mountains that surrounded him with nary a car or house insight. This is exactly what he’d wanted. To get away from it all. To get away from the office. His phone rang and he let out a sigh before answering it with a forced smile that was more grimace than anything. So much for getting away from the office. 

“Keenan, how are you? I miss you already.” Sarah Jackson glanced around her to make sure no one in the office was paying attention to her call. She didn’t hate the job as much as her co-worker did, but without him, the days were a bit boring and she didn’t know the tricks to make the coffee maker work like he did. And where-as Keenan hated the open concept arrangement of the office, she enjoyed it. The sun shining through the window behind her was a nice and happy warmth that being outside in the Chicago weather couldn’t provide. How her work friend could actually want to be in the mountains of Canada, she didn’t know.

Keenan was relieved to hear that it was the only co-worker he liked. At least whatever Sarah needed, she’d be nice about it. "Sarah, I'm sure no one will miss me except to complain about the coffee or mail not being delivered by That Guy. They don't even know my name. Gary from Accounting thinks my name is Keith. Chastity, the new VP of Marketing, keeps calling me Joe, and Karen in Human Resources has Keegan on half of my paperwork."

"But I'll miss you, Keenan."

Keenan sighed. The years of indifference towards him by co-workers had built up to the point where he finally had the momentum to leave. At least for a little while. "You're the only one."

"When are you coming back?"

"Two weeks. I wish it was never though."

"But you'll miss Christmas in Chicago!"

Keenan smiled at the festive ornament he'd hung from the rear view mirror and bit of garland he'd strung over the sliding, auto-folding rear seats. "I brought a bit of Christmas with me and I think I'll have no problem finding more where I'm going. The town's website said it was known for its Christmas traditions."

"How's the drive going?"

"Just fine. I love my New Directions Journey with its V6 engine. The GPS is voice activated and so accurate that I know I'll never get lost. The patented Regionals All Wheel Drive uses electronic sensors to monitor road conditions and distribute power to the appropriate wheels, which helps with traction and control, making these snowy roads a breeze. During times like these, when it is snowing, the heated wipers clear my windshield with ease. I'm never cold with seat warmers that are like a heating pad sent from heaven. And Sarah, you wouldn't believe the cargo room! I could fit three kids, a dog, and all of our ski equipment."

"You don't have three kids and a dog, and I've never heard you mention that you ski."

"Well, if I did have those things, I could fit them all in my New Directions Journey. It's amazing! It's the best vehicle I've ever owned."

Sarah laughed, humoring her co-worker's enthusiasm. "Well, I should let you go. It's not safe to talk and drive."

"Oh, that's okay. With my New Directions' Better Than Bluetooth wireless technology, I have hands-free connectivity and never have to worry about taking my eyes off the road."

"That's wonderful, but I really should get back to work. Karen is glaring at me for being on the phone this long. Go, enjoy the drive and singing along to all those Christmas carols I know you love so much."

"My New Directions Journey has an AM, FM, CD, MP3, and SiriusXM audio system with a six inch touch-screen display and the eight speakers come standard. My music options are practically endless and I feel like I'm at the front row of a concert every time. When I want to check on the weather or listen to some news, switching stations is easy. I have never enjoyed a road trip this much."

"Okay, have fun. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Keenan."

"Bye, Sarah." Keenan hung up, determined not to make the mistake of answering his phone again unless it was from his dad and step-mom. Not that he expected them to call. He was on vacation and he was going to enjoy all the quiet and solitude a small town could offer. 

Sarah let out a soft “Dang” when the silence followed, reminding her that she’d forgotten to ask about the coffee maker and Johnson file. Keenan’s love of his car was weird and had distracted her. She tried calling and texting him back, but either he wasn’t picking up or his fancy audio system wasn’t getting a signal. With a purse of her lips and forced smile at Karen, she went back to her work. Guess it would be lattes from the Lima Bean down the block until he got back and hoping that Mark or Matt, whomever the mail room guy was, would get roped into making coffee for everyone instead of her.

\----

Keenan put his hands into the pockets of his peacoat trying to gain a bit more warmth and protection from the chilly night air. He looked up at the night sky, amazed at how many stars he could see, even out here in the middle of the town’s square. It was only for a second, and perhaps he’d made it all up in his head, but it seemed as though one of the brighter stars winked at him. So he made a wish.

"First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might...I don't know if those are the right words. I don't even know if I believe in you. But if you are up there, or someone or something is listening...I really need somewhere to belong. A sense of purpose. A morning where I don't wake up and wonder what's the use of going in to work if no one even knows that I exist except as that guy who fetches coffee and files. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to stop being so lonely all the time. I don't need true love and romance. Although, who doesn't want to meet their soulmate and get their mark? But I know that's not for me, so could I just have a sweet guy who will buy me hot chocolate and hold my hand as we walk through the park and talk about movies and books? Who is kind and generous and makes those around him better." 

Keenan laughed self-deprecatingly. "Okay, that's too tall of an order for a star. How about...how about this vacation not be for nothing and I get to relax and forget that the world outside of this town exists. No stack of bills or a broken water heater. No emergency texts asking where the Johnson file is. Just me and the snow and cups of hot chocolate drank by a warm fire. I’d like that, please, if you could. Thank you."

Joshua paused in the sweeping of his workshop’s front stoop and watched as a young man slowly walked to the town’s square and looked up at the night sky. He had heard there was someone new staying at the Northern Lights Bed & Breakfast, but didn’t know anything except that he was from the United States. That fact wasn’t all that uncommon as the town attracted tourists from all over this time of year. This time, the stranger was all but common. Joshua couldn’t help but be transfixed as the moonlight shined upon the man’s face, bringing with it a soft glow to his boyishly handsome features. 

It was the sadness in the gentleman’s eyes and soft voice as he wished upon a star that drew him in the most. The longing to be loved and to have someone love him in return had always been his wish too. It was a dream he held close to his heart. A dream he had given up on the fates allowing him. A thought came to the fore of his mind and a spark of hope bloomed within his chest. Maybe the star would grant two wishes this night. Maybe the fates had just been waiting for the stars to align in order to bring two lonely souls who would complete each other together. 

Could this newcomer could be the man he had been looking for his whole life? Joshua wanted to be the man whom this stranger wished for. To be the one he would take walks with while holding hands and then return home to drink hot cocoa by a roaring fireplace. With a soulmate, the rest of life could continue.

Joshua looked up at the stars and made his wish. By the time he looked back down, the man was walking away. Tomorrow he would find him again, ask his name, and discover all there was to know.

With the spark of hope fully formed, Joshua smiled and returned to his sweeping. He couldn’t wait for the sun to rise again.


	3. commercial break

[A man in his mid-20’s with up-swept, neatly trimmed chestnut hair, a clean shaven face, and wearing a tweed blazer, plaid shirt, necktie, and chinos leans against a freshly washed, navy blue, New Directions Journey SVU that sits on a plain white surface and backdrop. ]

"Not everyone is lucky enough to be able to travel to a town like Mistletoe, but if you wanted to, you could do it in a New Directions Journey SUV. There's enough space for you and all those you love.

Speaking of love, New Directions Motors would like you know that they believe that love knows no gender, no orientation, race, or creed. They support this movie and all those within the LGBTQIA+ community. That's why New Directions Motors will be donating a portion of every sale from here until December 31 to organizations that work on improving the lives of those who are marginalized for whom they love. Love. Acceptance. Pride. That's their pledge to you. New Directions Motors. They didn't stop believing in love and neither should you."

\----

[An older, stately woman with short red hair and wearing a cream colored pantsuit sits in a white chair next to a white table against a white backdrop.]

“Ladies, being called handsome really isn’t a compliment, and just because you’ve reached a certain age doesn’t mean that you can let yourself go. When I was out hunting Nazis and taking on Ortega, do you think I stopped caring about my skin? No, I did not. And neither should you.

“See this little jar here? This contains the secret to perfect skin. The secret to eliminating the bags under your eyes that make you stand out like an SS officer at a Telly Tubbies concert. I discovered this formula scribbled on a piece of paper tucked into a crevice of the Berlin Wall. That’s right, a woman living in the Warsaw ghetto risked her life to make certain that you had clear skin.

“You have no excuses. And men? Neither do you. You’re no spring chicken either. But you could look like one if you buy my cream today.

“It’s up to you. All you have to lose is your self respect.”

====end of commercial break===


	4. Chapter 4

\----

Keenan was lost. It was a small town. How could he be lost? His phone wasn't getting a signal no matter which way he held it up in the air. And without a signal, he couldn't get a GPS lock for his map app to work.

"Hi, can I help you? You seem lost."

Keenan looked away from his phone and found himself staring at the most adorable man he'd ever seen. A mop of curly black hair was contained by a deep crimson beanie. A thick red and white snowflake-patterned long sleeve shirt showed off strong biceps that the puffy, red, down vest accentuated. The black jeans hid what were surely muscular legs and likely a nice butt too. But what was most attractive were his cocoa brown eyes and easy grin. He had seen handsome men before, but this one, this one was like every best dream he’d ever had all rolled into one. It took him a moment to catch his breath and find his voice. "I am. I only arrived at the Northern Lights Bed & Breakfast last night. They offer breakfast, but I was hoping to find some lunch. Only..."

"Only you got lost?"

"I did. I thought I had the directions I was given memorized, but apparently not."

"Let me help. Small towns can be confusing sometimes."

"Thank you..."

"Joshua. Joshua Flores. I have a workshop where I make toys and other delights not too far from here." Joshua raised an eyebrow, waiting in anticipation to learn the boyishly handsome man's name. His blue-green eyes were stunning and enhanced by the forest green of his peacoat and matching hat that only half covered his tousled, chestnut hair. "And you are?"

Keenan put his phone in his coat pocket and held out his hand, wishing there weren't layers of fleecy gloves between his own and Joshua's skin. "Oh, sorry. I'm Keenan. Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III. It's a mouthful, I know, and clearly a family name that I was unfortunately burdened with."

"It's okay. Mine's a family name too." Joshua gave a bashful grin and tilted his head towards the center of town. "There's a great diner on the corner of Holly and Evergreen, but if you have a bit of a sweet tooth, there's the annual Christmas festival going on. You won't find better homemade baked goods anywhere."

"It sounds wonderful! Lead the way!"

The two strolled along the sidewalk, admiring the festive decorations of large plastic candy canes, frolicking reindeer, red bows, and ornament-adorned wreaths that surrounded them. Not one storefront or crosswalk had been neglected. Even the trees had been attired with strings of white lights.

"So tell me, Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III, what brings you to Mistletoe?"

"Same reason as most people I guess - to get away from it all. Forget about life out there in the world." Keenan gasped and put a hand over his mouth, realizing his faux pas. "Not that this isn't the real world or anything."

Joshua chuckled. "It's okay. We are pretty remote out here. It's part of its appeal. What are you trying to get away from?"

Keenan's sigh was long as he contemplated how much he should reveal to this new man. The ones he met usually ran away the minute they found out what he did for a living. And the ones that stuck around wanted only one thing from him. Bravely, he decided to go for it. Small town or not, he could avoid one person if it all came crashing down upon him. "Being a nobody for a company that only sees that you never finished college instead of the potential you bring. That refuses to accept that you have skills that are more than being able to fetch coffee and file reports that no one will remember or care about after the project is over."

"I'm sure your work is important."

"It's really not. It's just people being too lazy to do it themselves and looking down upon those they thrust it upon. I had dreams once, you know? But I think those got lost in the bowels of the basement along with the Henderson file." In response to Joshua's quirked eyebrow, Keenan added, "It was a pretty big file. Really old. Lots of dust and I'm pretty sure I saw a stone tablet and hieroglyphs in part of it."

"No Ark of the Covenant or secret passage to King Tut's tomb?"

"I'll have to look sometime." Keenan waved his gloved hand in the air, dismissing the subject. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling and talking way too much about myself."

"It's okay. I like talking to you. You're interesting."

"I'm not interesting, Joshua. I'm just boring ol' Keenan. So unremarkable that no one remembers my name or even notices me."

Joshua couldn't help but to gaze upon the man walking beside him. "I'd notice and remember you anywhere, Keenan."

Keenan blushed at the compliment and stopped by the first of many festively decorated booths. "So is this the famous festival the town's website bragged about?"

"It is! And you must try Ms. Joy's lemon bars. They are truly remarkable."

Keenan put his hands on his heart as he bounced on his toes. "How could I resist? It would be such a horrible negligence on my part to do so. And as a visitor, it would only be proper to sample as much as this town has to offer."

"I like the way you think." Joshua handed the woman manning the booth a couple of dollars and then passed one of the lemon bars to Keenan, keeping one for himself.

"I like that you suggested it." Keenan bit into the treat and couldn’t help but beam at the taste. “I think I’m really glad I got lost this afternoon too.”

A bright-eyed, rosy-cheeked, tow-headed boy came running up to them and tugged on Joshua's coat. "Mister Flores! Mister Flores! Mom wants to make sure you come over to our table. She made her famous sugar cookies just for you!"

"I'll be sure to do that, Sammy. Tell your mom I'll be there soon!"

"Okay. I will! Bye!"

Keenan watched the boy run off with his friends, throwing handfuls of powdery snow at each other, laughing. "Friend of yours?"

Joshua's expression grew sad as he stared at the kids and then focused back on his new friend. "Sammy and his mom have had it rough the last couple of years. First the plant shut down and then his dad died."

"So they baked you cookies? Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"His mom told me that cookies help heal a wounded heart. They're a little gift of happiness and love." At a table not too far from the first, Joshua picked up a frosted cookie from a plate on a table, handing a dollar bill over to the cheerful woman bundled in a thick coat and winter hat. After thanking her, he turned back to Keenan. "See, a perfect snowman. How could that not make you smile?"

Keenan beamed at the man beside him, reached for the cookie, and brought it to his open mouth. "Mmm, delicious. You were right, cookies are a gift of happiness."

Joshua gazed at the man beside him with fondness. "I told you."

"All the kids seem to know you. How is that? Is it because of your workshop?" Keenan titled his head with curiosity.

"It is. Who doesn't love handcrafted toys?"

"You sell them?"

Joshua shrugged, "A few, but most I give away."

Keenan stared at his adorable new friend with wonder. "You make toys and you love cookies. It's almost like you're Santa Claus."

Joshua looked down with a blush and shuffled his booted foot in the snow. "I guess I am."

\----

Keenan waved goodbye to his new friend as the man bounded off to do some work in his workshop. He understood as at this time of year, most of the shops would be busy. As he walked along the tables of local wares, it occurred to him that Joshua never had gotten around to showing him where the diner was. Not that he minded because he hadn’t had such a nice time in longer than he could remember. He wasn’t lying when he’d said he was really glad he’d come to Mistletoe. 

Just as he was about to ask one of the vendors where the diner or nearest grocery store was, he spotted a table selling local cheeses and homemade bread. The one beside it had local honey. Between the booths and the cookies and lemon bars he’d bought with Joshua, he was going to have a wonderful dinner.

His future meal now securely tucked away in a hand sewn cloth bag covered in an adorable Santa print, he set off to wander around the town some more. This was surely going to be an amazing vacation. He could feel it.

\----

Joshua spotted a familiar forest green peacoat and the handsome man wearing it. He bid a friendly goodbye to the family he had been chatting with, and hastened across the street to catch up with him. "Hi, Keenan, are you lost again?"

"Joshua, hi!" Keenan beamed at his new friend. His new, how could anyone look that adorable in a red parka, he didn't know, friend. "I don't think so. I’m just out for a stroll; taking in this amazing fresh winter air."

"It's freezing!"

"But it's not freezing in Chicago. That's the difference."

Joshua couldn't help but laugh at the counter argument. "You make an excellent point. It's still cold though. How about a cup of coffee or some hot chocolate to warm us up?" He pointed to diner they were standing near.

"I like the way you think!"

\----

Keenan settled into a booth with padded bench seats across from Joshua and stared in wonder at the The Milk & Cookies Diner’s charming decor. Molded plastic and art print cookies of every type imaginable hung on the walls; gingerbread and cut-out sugar cookies being the focus of type. The wait staff wore aprons of fabric in various cookie prints and their name badges were little gingerbread people. Though the tables were the standard red and white he'd seen in many diners, the plates and napkins were festive in their Santa Claus prints. Instrumental Christmas music played softly in the background.

What delighted Keenan the most was that each table of patrons was given little glasses of milk and a small plate of cookies set inside the kind of cookie tin every grandmother had whether she used it for sewing supplies or not. 

Keenan didn’t have long to admire the decor before their waitress approached, handing himself and Joshua a menu. "Hello, my name is Angelica and I'll be your server today. Our specials are Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open-Faced Turkey Sandwich, Good King Wenceslas Feast of Pan Seared Steak & Salmon, and Orange Glazed Dance of the Sugar Plum Pudding."

Keenan leaned over the table to whisper to Joshua. "I always wondered what plum pudding was."

Angelica beamed at the adorable couple seated at her table. Joshua was a regular, but the gentleman he was with was clearly new to town. She was determined to make his dining experience as wonderful as possible. "Well, traditions vary according to the times and region of the world you're in, but ours is a delightful blend of minced raisins, molasses, cinnamon, nutmeg, and then steamed to perfection. It's delicious warm. I can bring out a sample if you'd like to try it first."

Keenan returned the waitress's smile. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

"Wonderful. Can I get you two anything to drink while you look over your menus?"

"Hot chocolate would be perfect on a day like this."

Joshua smiled fondly at Keenan. He was a man after his own heart. "I'll have what he's having, but with extra marshmallows and whipped cream, please."

"I like the way you think, Joshua! Could you make mine the same?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right back."

With a small flick of his hand, Joshua gestured towards his companion's outfit - the cheerful green cardigan, white button down shirt, and red printed tie were perfect and adorably handsome. "I love the Santa head print of your tie."

"Thank you. I thought it was small enough to be festive without being obvious and garish, you know?" Keenan blushed in embarrassment, thinking he'd gone too far given the sweater that Joshua was wearing was bolder - rows of full body Santas standing cheerfully side by side on a snowy white background. "Not that your sweater is! It works for you."

Joshua laughed and took Keenan's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I wasn't insulted. I think we both have good taste."

Their conversation was briefly halted by the return of their server.

"Here are your mugs of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and I added extra whipped cream too. And here are some complimentary milk and cookies to snack on while you wait for your order. Have you gentlemen decided on what you'd like?"

Keenan gasped. "I'd forgotten to look. Umm..." He flipped through the menu quickly. "Everything seems so good. Joshua, you've been here before. What do you recommend?"

"Personally, I like the Twelve Days of Christmas Appetizer Platter. The golden rings are onion rings and the partridge in a pear tree are these little crispy chicken bites with a honey-pear dipping sauce."

"It sounds perfect! Split it with me?"

"Absolutely." Joshua turned to the waitress with a smile. He enjoyed all the staff here and knew them each by name. "We'll have the Twelve Days of Christmas Appetizer Platter and could I get an extra glass of milk to dunk my cookies in, please?"

"Of course." Angelica wrote the order down and took the menus from her customers. "It'll be just a few minutes. If you need anything else, let me know. Enjoy your milk and cookies."

Keenan turned to the items Angelica mentioned and scrunched up his face in delight. "Milk and cookies in a cookie tin! My grandmother had one just like this that she kept buttons in. I loved going through it. She had a story for every button, even the plain ones she bought as backups should one fall off and the garment need mending."

"I think every grandmother and even quite a few grandfathers have one."

"And look at these cookies! They're adorable! Little presents and mittens, and...oh, is that a Christmas bunny?"

"A Christmas bunny?"

"One year all my mom could find was our Easter cookie cutters, so we made Christmas bunnies and then snowmen from the egg-shaped ones, Christmas trees from the carrot. It was a lot of fun. From then on, every year, we made Christmas bunnies."

Joshua picked up the cookie in question. It looked more like a reindeer whose legs had gotten broken off, but he wasn't about to disappoint Keenan and take away his joy. "I think it is a Christmas bunny. Maybe word has gotten around as to the importance of this Christmas tradition. Do you still make them with your mom?" Joshua immediately regretted what he'd said as the light left Keenan's eyes and sadness filled the space.

"No. She died a few years ago along with my sister. There was a car accident. They were having a mother-daughter day out and walking home when it happened. Some guy was pulling out of his driveway and didn't have New Directions' Ride With Me patented rear view camera technology. If he did, it likely wouldn't have happened. The doctors did all they could for weeks, but there were complications, and..." Keenan put down the cookie he'd been holding. He couldn't bear looking at it anymore. "They never did make it home."

Joshua's heart was broken. There was too much tragedy in the world. "I am so very sorry, Keenan. Is that why you're here in Mistletoe for Christmas? Because you don't have any family to spend it with? You don't have to answer if it's too painful or personal."

Keenan looked at the man sitting across from him. He was the first person in a long time to actually seem to care about him. Sarah at work may have asked what he was doing for the holidays, but not why, and he was sure she wasn't giving a single thought about him since that conversation they'd had over the phone. Joshua's concern was genuine. He took a deep, calming breath followed by a soothing sip of his drink and decided to open up a little more. There wasn't much left to tell after-all.

"This hot chocolate is really good. I can see why you love this place." Keenan took another fortifying sip, wiped his mouth off with a paper napkin, and shared thoughts and feelings he hadn't felt comfortable expressing out loud to anyone in years. This time, he didn't think he would regret it. "My mom and sister's deaths are why I had to drop out of college. Even with financial aid, it was just too expensive on top of the hospital bills. There were so many and then came the funeral expenses and with the loss of mom's income it was all too much. Of course when you drop out, your student loans have to start being paid back. And without a degree, I can't progress in the company I work for. I swear I'm just one big, pathetic sob story."

He reached for another cookie, this one shaped like a gift wrapped present, fiddling with it as he talked, too tense to take so much as a nibble. "My dad helps when he can, but photojournalists don't get paid as much as you wish they would. He married this really sweet woman who's a doctor. They're in...Actually, I'm not sure what country they're in right now. She works for Doctors Without Borders and he's photographing her work and the conditions that the people they're helping are living in. They're doing what I always wanted to do. Not necessarily in that way." Keenan let out a long breath, trying to find better words. "They're helping people. They're making a difference in people's lives. They're not nobodies stuck in a useless office job. And that's why I'm here in Mistletoe. I want to forget about life for awhile and have some semblance of Christmas. Some place where no one knows my name, but that's only because I'm a stranger and not just the office guy who fetches them coffee and files."

Joshua was about to reply when he saw that Keenan was staring at an elderly couple sitting at a nearby table. They were laughing together, gesticulating wildly and carefree. With their coats off and sleeves pushed up, their soulmarks were fully on display. The woman had two - one faded to gray, the other vibrant in the way those newly marked were. He strained to hear Keenan's whisper, unsure if he realized he was saying his thoughts out loud.

"Maria Elizabeth Pierce and Whitney Carmen Santiago. The fates gave my dad two soulmates. How am I supposed to believe in them, believe that I would ever be granted a mark, if no one can remember my name?"

Joshua gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down Keenan's face and then took both of the man’s hands into his own. "Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III, I don't know what the fates have in store for you, but I do know that I will always remember your name, and I will never forget you. I'm also going to make sure that you have a proper Christmas. You're not a stranger in Mistletoe anymore, and for the time you're here, you'll never be alone."


	5. commercial break

\----

[A man in his mid-20’s with up-swept, neatly trimmed chestnut hair, a clean shaven face, and wearing a white sweater with a green snowflake print and navy chinos is sitting on a plush red chair in front of a tastefully decorated Christmas tree and an unlit fireplace whose mantel is adorned with Christmas stockings. The viewer sees the words “Kurt Hummel - actor” at the bottom of their television screens. ]

“My favorite Christmas memory has to be watching Christmas movies together with my dad. He would sit in his beloved, old and worn recliner and I’d be on the couch. We had this whole stack of movies that we’d pick from, each taking a turn as to which one to watch next, stopping only to get a snack and make Christmas dinner. It was one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had. 

[The scene switches to a man in his mid-20’s with curly, neatly trimmed and styled hair, a slight beard, and golden-brown eyes, and wearing a green V-neck sweater over a white dress shirt and red silk tie and also wearing black slacks, is sitting on a plush red chair in front of a tastefully decorated Christmas tree and an unlit fireplace whose mantel is adorned with Christmas stockings. The viewer sees the words “Blaine Anderson - actor” at the bottom of their television screens. ]

"My favorite Christmas memory is how after baking Christmas cookies with my mom, my brother and I would sit by the fireplace with these big mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of the cookies. As we ate them, my mom and dad would tell us stories from their childhood Christmases. It was always the best day of the year."

====end of commercial break===


	6. Chapter 6

\----

Keenan admired the storefront of Joshua’s workshop. The intricate woodwork trim was classically painted in crimson and gold. The window bore a depiction of two green and red clothed elves sitting at a workbench making a train with “Jingles Toys” written in flowing red script above them. When he entered the store, a bell tinkled. 

The sound was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the wonders that filled the shop. All around him were shelves, tables, and display stands filled with toys of every kind imaginable - dolls of all genders and skin tones, hand-painted trucks, trains, robots, and a couple of space ships. Kites and hot air balloons hung from the ceiling among the strings of Christmas lights and garland. At the center of the cluttered, but organized, shop was a wrapping station, brightly colored paper and ribbons spilling over the countertop and onto the floor.

Hearing the chime of the bell, Joshua bounded into the main room of the shop, the sleeves of his red jersey knit shirt pushed up to his elbows; a black tool belt hung low on his waist, partially covering a pair of red jeans. It was one of his favorite outfits to work in and he was glad he’d decided to put it on this morning. "Keenan, you came!" 

"Of course I did. I had to come and see for myself why everyone in town loves this place. They clearly weren't exaggerating. Your workshop is amazing! Did you really make all of these toys yourself?"

Joshua blushed and chuckled at the compliment. "I had a little help. I designed most of them though. Let me show you around." He took Kennan's hand, and as they started to walk, Keenan fell. He held fast to his friend’s hand, trying to forestall the inevitable, yet knowing it was futile as the man went down with a thud.

"Ow!"

“Keenan, are you alright? Here, let me get you to a chair.”

“I’m okay, really.” Keenan stood and couldn’t help but let out a gasp when he put weight on his ankle.

“Clearly not. Let me get you an ice pack.”

Keenan leaned on Joshua’s shoulder, embarrassed, but not minding being closer to the man. When Joshua pulled off his boot and gently wrapped the ice pack around his ankle, he couldn’t help but fall a little harder for him. He was so kind and gentle. So handsome and damn if he didn’t smell good too. All woodsy and hot chocolate and warmth. He smelled like home. Wanting to distract from the blush that was creeping back up his face, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “Your ice pack has snowmen on it.”

“Snow people actually, and why shouldn’t it? It’s a baggie full of magical snow.”

“Really?”

“You’re smiling and seem to be feeling better.”

“I am.”

“See? Magic!” Joshua loved that he could make Keenan laugh, even if he was taking a chance by getting a bit too close to the truth. Keenan wasn’t only adorable and handsome, but funny and kind and had a genuine sweetness about him. He cared about others and wanted to make a difference in the world. And there was something else about him. He smelled like coffee, cocoa, warm fireplaces, and snow. He smelled like...like home.

\----

Jan called up the curved staircase, sure that her guest would hear her. The man being the only guest currently in their room at the Northern Lights Bed & Breakfast, she wouldn't disturb anyone else. "Keenan dear, you have a visitor!" She beckoned the young man standing at the door inside. "Come on in out of the cold. No need to wait outside."

"Thank you. I've always wanted to see the inside of this place! I've always admired its architecture. The chimney is magnificent; very well constructed and I've heard the owners are a stickler about its maintenance."

"You're too sweet. I happen to be one of the owners, Jan. Though I have to admit my partner, Liz, is the one in charge of maintenance."

Keenan laughed at his new friend as he descended the stairs. "Fan of chimneys are you?"

Joshua shrugged with a fond smile on his face. "They've always held a certain appeal for me. I get it from my dad."

"I love that chimneys have fireplaces you can warm up by with a cup of hot chocolate and a cozy blanket. Forget about all the stresses in your life for awhile."

Joshua held up a thermos and cloth covered basket. "Well, Keenan, that's why I'm here. I brought you hot chocolate and some of those cookies you seemed to enjoy from the festival. And to see how you were doing. I feel so bad. How’s your ankle?"

"It’s not your fault and the ankle is just fine. No harm done.” Keenan took the offered basket of cookies from Joshua and peered inside, delighted at what he found. “More moms baking you cookies?"

"I can't help that they do. It just seems to happen."

"Well, you are adorable. If I knew how to bake, I'd probably make some for you too."

Joshua blushed at the compliment. "I like your sweater. It looks very warm and festive."

Keenan looked down at the red, green, and white knit monstrosity that he was wearing. At its center front was a jolly Santa Claus petting Rudolph as kittens and puppies played with the wrapped presents under a Christmas tree. A string of colored lights framed the scene, and Keenan was honestly surprised they didn't light up. "I was browsing through the stores on Main Street and this one shop owner insisted that everyone needed a festive Christmas sweater. Between you and me, I think he was just trying to foist clearance stock onto unsuspecting tourists."

"And yet you still bought it."

"And yet, I did." Keenan gave a self-deprecating laugh and gestured towards the inn's living room where a much more tastefully decorated Christmas tree stood near a roaring fireplace and throw blanket covered rocking chairs. "Would you like to sit by the fire and admire the chimney up close? This sweater isn't as warm as you'd think it would be."

"I would love to."

Keenan sank into a chair and took the offered cup of cocoa. “I thought the hot chocolate we had earlier at the diner was good, but this is amazing! What’s your recipe?”

“It’s a family secret.”

“Another family secret? What are you a bunch of toy making, chimney building chefs?” 

“Um...not completely. We all just love the holiday season. The trees, snow, everyone bundled up in their festive holiday sweaters.” Joshua loved Keenan’s laugh when he mentioned the sweaters. His smile tugged at his heart and filled it with joy. It was a feeling that he never wanted to go away. “I mean, how can you beat sharing a warm fire and great conversation?”

Keenan felt more of the tension of his life in Chicago melting away. Meeting Joshua was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was the nicest and kindest person he’d ever met, and he never wanted his time with him to end. “You really can’t.” 

\----

Keenan let Joshua take his hand and lead him through the back door of the workshop and into the living space. Black cherry moldings framed the doorway and walls of the room, complementing the wainscoting in the same stain and ruby toned wallpaper. The hardwood floor was covered with an old and intricate rug of golds, reds, and greens. Upon it stood a simple wooden table with crimson velvet padded chairs that matched the one over by the curtained window. Best of all was the fireplace. It was on the smallish side, but still looked grand with the chimney bricks exposed as they rose up against the wall, interrupted only by the hand carved mantel and a few framed photographs placed upon it. A black iron screen protected the room from the smoldering fire waiting to be stoked back to life.

"I know it's not much."

"Are you kidding, Joshua? I love it! It's so warm and cozy. The curtains are charming. Very festive! Did you get them at Sheets-N-Things?"

Joshua moved over to his dining table set out for four people even though he lived alone. You never knew when visitors might pop over. "I did! Along with this matching table runner and adorable Santa themed tableware set."

Keenan picked up a plate and tall glass. "Oh, even the cookie plate and milk glass have little comic Santas on them playing with snowmen and puppies!"

"The hot drink mugs have Santa and his reindeer."

"I bet they're just as adorable."

Joshua beamed at his new friend. He loved that they shared the same tastes in tableware and decor. "Would you like to see? I can make us some coffee."

Keenan set the milk glass down and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. "Oh, that sounds perfect on a day like today. By any chance do you have Lima Bean's Special Christmas Roast Mocha?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! I just picked up another bag this morning. I love its full bodied richness with notes of Madagascar cinnamon and vanilla."

\----

Now that the two of them had enjoyed a delicious cup of Lima Bean Special Christmas Roast Mocha coffee, Joshua walked over to a large cardboard box that was lying open beside a barren, freshly cut pine tree standing proudly, but lonely, in its stand. "Do you want to help me decorate the Christmas tree?"

Keenan set down his empty mug and got up from the table. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get some free labor from me?"

"Well, I did ply you with coffee and the Noel family's chocolate chip cookies first." Joshua tilted his head and gazed up at the man who had captured his heart. He didn't know how or why it had happened so quickly. He had never felt such a strong connection with anyone before. More than anything, he wanted to give Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III the world. "At the diner yesterday, I promised you a proper Christmas so we're going to do all of the things. I even made a list."

"Did you check it twice?"

Joshua tried and failed to hold back a grin, same as he always did whenever Keenan came too close to the truth. "Of course."

Keenan's curiosity peaked. "I'm in."

Thrilled, Joshua pulled out two bundles of lights from the box and held them up. "First, I have a very serious question to ask you. Two actually. Big lights or little lights. White or mixed colors?"

"Oooh, this could turn into quite the heated debate."

"I'll take my chances."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Keenan couldn't keep up the stern facade and broke out into a less serious grin. "Small white lights are perfect for outdoor trees in public spaces. Like those ones in the center of town, along Holly Street? I've never seen large white lights before, so I'll have to hold my judgment on those for now, but I could see them adorning, say, a Swiss chalet."

Joshua nodded his head. “Okay. So far, we’re in agreement.”

"Big colored lights? If the house is old, 1950's or earlier, then those are a must. But for Christmas trees, I'm going to have to go with little colored lights."

"Not the big ones? I am a personal fan of big ones."

Keenan fought hard to contain his laughter. "Little ones. Lots of little ones. That way you get a tree that's filled with color. The big ones are too clunky and get in the way of the decorations."

"I shall have to politely disagree with you on the clunky part, but seeing as how you're my guest, we'll go with the little lights."

"You don't have to do that on my account. It's your Christmas tree."

Joshua put away the larger lights and pulled out another set of small ones. "Yes, but it's your Christmas too."

"Okay. Thank you. Do you want to start from the top and work your down or do you prefer to work from the bottom up?"

"Bottom up works for me!"

\----

"I'm glad we could agree on the tinsel garland." Joshua accepted the end of the strand from Keenan so that he could wrap it around the back of the tree. With Keenan on the front and he on the back, the decorating was going smoothly. They were working well as a team.

"I can't believe you had both red and gold. I didn't see any in the box earlier."

"Maybe it was magic."

"Or maybe you're just more organized than I am. I tend to lose everything."

Joshua heard his friend's quiet sigh and change in manner. He stepped around the tree to see what had happened. "Keenan, why the sad face? What's wrong?"

Keenan let the strand of garland he was holding fall from his hands. "Decorating the tree. Seeing the old fashioned ornaments you have in that box? It made me remember that I lost my favorite Christmas ornament. It was the last thing my mom and sister bought together on their shopping trip right before the car accident. I brought it with me because I wanted a bit of them on this trip and hung it up in my New Directions Journey SUV. I thought I had brought it inside, into my room at the bed & breakfast, but I guess I didn't. I haven't been able to find it."

"Did you look in your messenger bag? You always seem to have it with you. Maybe it's in there."

"I'm pretty sure I did. There's nothing in there except for a couple of books, my laptop, and passport."

"Do you mind if I check?"

"Be my guest."

Joshua walked over to the dining room chair where Keenan had placed his bag before settling in for coffee and tree decorating. He undid the latch on the flap of the bag and stuck his hand inside. As he peered at the titles of the books, he smiled at what he saw. Keenan had good taste. He stuck his hand in further and with a sly grin he hoped his friend didn't notice, he pulled out a glass bulb upon which a snowy winter scene had been painted. There was a clearing among the trees where a cabin stood, firewood piled outside, warm yellow light shining through the windows, smoke coming out of the chimney, and stars that shined brightly in the night sky. For such a small thing, it was lovely and he could see why Keenan cherished it so along with the memories it held.

"You found it! How did you do that? You're amazing!" Keenan rushed to give Joshua a hug. Realizing what he'd done, he released him, blushing furiously. With reverence he cupped the ornament in his hands. "I can't believe such a fragile thing has survived so much."

"Some things are stronger than they appear to be at first glance." Before Keenan could notice his long look, Joshua took an ornament hook off the table and slipped it onto the end of the bulb. "Should we hang it on the tree? Let it be the first one up and in a place of honor?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

\----

An hour of singing Christmas carols later and the tree was decked out in all its glory.

"The only thing missing is the top. What do you prefer, Keenan, angel or star?"

"Why not both? An angel holding a star?"

"I like the way you think! And I think I may have something that will work."

Keenan laughed as Joshua once again dug around in the singular cardboard box. There was no way it wasn't magical, though he wasn't quite ready to commit to that idea yet.

Joshua pulled out the object of desire with a flourish. "Ta da!"

The angel was lovely with its white and gold brocade gown, tinsel halo, and porcelain hands that held a gilded glass star. "It's perfect!"

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Thank you." Needing only to press up on his toes and stretch a little, Keenan placed the angel on top of the tree. He reached around to the back and connected its trailing wire to the uppermost string of lights. In an instant the angel was lit, light glowing from within and shining out through the star.

Joshua's eyes were only for the man standing before him, the joy on his face brighter than any star could be. "Perfect."

Keenan turned his head at Joshua's statement and blushed at the intense gaze the man quickly tried to hide. He wanted it to be true. He did. But life had taught him not to get his hopes up too high, so he pushed his feelings down and pretended it was just an ordinary day with a companionable friend. Not that he had any companionable friends back in Chicago. "So what's next?"

Joshua laughed. "What makes you think there's a next?"

Keenan crossed his arms, faking consternation. "You said you have a list. I'm holding you to that, Mister Joshua Flores."

"You got me. Well, as the song says, 'stockings hung by a fire'."

"More things to pull out of your magic box?"

"No. Those I picked up when I bought the curtains." Joshua moved to the chair by the window and pulled two Christmas stockings out of one of the Sheets-N-Things bags. He returned to Keenan who had moved to the fireplace and held them out. "Green with red or red with green?"

Keenan reached out for the one of the stockings, admiring the rich colors of the thick velvet. "I'll take the green. It matches my cardigan."

Joshua couldn't help but give Keenan another appreciative look. The evergreen cardigan with red piping suited the man well. "That it does. Guess I get red. It matches my sweater."

"You're always in red. I don't think I've seen you in anything else."

Joshua bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. "I like the color."

"Me too. It suits you."

It didn't take long for the two to hang up their stockings as heavy brass holders had already been placed upon the mantel. Joshua chose the Santa Claus one, while Keenan opted for the stately reindeer.

Keenan gave his stocking the slightest of adjustments, making certain it hung just right. "When I was a kid, I loved waking up on Christmas morning and finding my stocking filled to the brim. I still do. I just pretend that Santa bought the presents instead of me."

"I'm afraid this is something else we shall have to disagree on. In my opinion, it's not about the quantity of the gifts put in the stocking hung by the chimney, but the quality that counts, Keenan."

Keenan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Why can't you have both? My mom would buy my sister and I these incredibly soft knit socks that an elderly woman she knew would make and sell around the holidays. The yarn was the kind where all of the colors were mixed up so there wasn't a set pattern, making each sock unique. We'd each get a pair; sometimes two if we were growing fast that year. And then there'd be mittens and a bunch of little treats like wrapped chocolates from the specialty shop we could never afford to buy from any other time of the year. There were one or two presents to unwrap under the tree, of course, but that stocking was always my favorite thing about Christmas. Well, that and the cookies." Keenan tried to laugh in order to break the serious mood he had caused, but it came out hollow. He missed his family terribly, but he wanted to enjoy his time with Joshua while it lasted.

Joshua placed a gentle hand on Keenan's arm. "I've made you sad. I'm sorry."

Keenan wiped at his eyes, brushing away the tears that had started to form. "It's okay. It's a good kind of sad, you know? They say it's good to remember the people you love. It keeps their memory alive. My mom always knew how to make Christmas special and I think I'd forgotten that." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, regaining his composure. "She would have liked you. You two shared the same taste in Christmas tree lights. Even if that opinion is wrong."

"Ooh, just for that, I'm telling Santa to put nothing but coal in your stocking."

Keenan gave Joshua a look that was nothing short of a smug smirk. "Coal is a valuable fuel source. I never understood how that was inherently bad. I can think of a lot worse things to put in a Christmas stocking. Such as, you know, those big and gaudy Christmas lights!"

"Oh, you are so going on the Naughty List!"

Keenan danced away from Joshua, the laughter true this time as it bubbled out of him. It was wonderful to feel happy again and he never wanted it to end.

\----

"What are you making?"

Joshua looked up from his worktable and beamed at his friend. He had heard the door's bell chime, but hadn't thought much of it. Customers and browsers had been coming in and out all day. Seeing Keenan again though was the best visitor he'd had yet. "Keenan, how are you?!"

"I'm good. How are you and your...block of oddly shaped wood?"

"It's a nutcracker."

Keenan looked at Joshua and the partially chiseled lump of wood skeptically. "If you say so."

"It will be a very handsome nutcracker once I'm done."

"I'll take your word for it." He leaned in close, not wanting to offend the townspeople in the store should they overhear his next words. "Let's just hope it looks better than that giant blow up nutcracker in the center of town. Between you and me, it's kind of creepy."

"It won't look anything like that. I promise."

"Mister Flores! Mister Flores! Can I buy this toy train for my little brother? I don't have any money, but I do have some double chocolate chip cookies that my moms and I just baked."

Joshua brushed the sawdust from his clothes and wiped his hands on the white apron he was wearing over his red and gold striped sweater. "Good afternoon, Adrianna. You are looking very well on this fine day. Your cookies look lovely as well. Let me consult with my partner, Mister Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III." Joshua took Keenan aside, stepping close into his personal space so that the two could whisper. "What do you think?"

Keenan grinned at their discussion. The man was adorable and so incredibly gentle with everyone he met, especially the children. There was no way he couldn't play along. "The train is nice, but you can never go wrong with cookies. I think it's a fair deal."

"So do I." With a wink, Joshua turned away from Keenan and stepped back up to the young girl. He held out his hand. "I think we can make this transaction. Double chocolate chip cookies are my favorite."

Adrianna firmly shook Mister Flores’ hand as she had been taught to do by her parents and handed over the cookies. The formalities over, she squealed in delight at her new train and ran off to show it to her moms. Her brother was going to love it.

Joshua pulled at the ribbon holding the cellophane wrapping closed, revealing the cookies inside. He offered the bag to Keenan before taking one for himself.

Keenan winced as he tried to take a bite, only the edge of the cookie breaking off in his mouth. He turned the cookie over and discovered that it was thoroughly burnt to a crisp. With a grimace, he returned the cookie to the bag. "I think I'd rather eat the train."

"It was a nice gesture."

"It was."

"And I can always make a new train."

Keenan nodded his head in agreement. "You can."

"And we can always make our own double chocolate chip cookies. Say, around six o'clock? I can pick you up at the bed and breakfast and bring you back here?"

Keenan held out his hand as formally as young Adrianna had done. "I think we can make this transaction. You have a deal."

"And a date."

Keenan beamed with delight, rocking back and forth on his toes from his excitement. "And absolutely a date."

\----

Keenan was covered in flour. It was on his arms, his clothes, and he was pretty sure it was on his face too. Joshua was in a similar state as was his kitchen island. The large countertop was covered in flour, trays of cookies were everywhere, and nestled alongside a mixing bowl full of cookie dough that they’d eaten so much of it would be a miracle if there was enough left to make a single tray of cookies, and piping bags full of homemade icing that had somehow managed to not drip everywhere. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier. “Joshua, we’ve made a mess! Maybe we should have stuck to Adrianna’s burnt cookies.”

“But it’s an adorable mess.”

“How can a mess be adorable?”

Joshua couldn’t help but beam at Keenan. Never had he had more fun making cookies before. He wasn’t afraid to admit it either. “Because it has you in it and these adorable cookies. You were right, Christmas bunnies make the holiday better. Come on, help me finish decorating them. ”

Keenan laughed as Joshua put a dollop of white icing on his nose. “I’m so glad I came to Mistletoe. This is just what I needed. Thank you.”

“Thank you for getting me out of eating burnt cookies.”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve done that.” Guiltily Keenan turned one of the cookies over. It was nearly as burnt as the double chocolate chip ones had been.

“I guess we’ll just have to cover it in more frosting then.”

“Ooh, hiding the evidence? Won’t that end you up on the Naughty List?”

Joshua laughed with his whole body before winking at his new favorite person in the world. “Don’t worry. I know a guy. I think I’ll be fine.”


	7. commercial break

\----

[An olive skinned woman with straight, shoulder-length black hair and wearing a silky gold, knee-length dress with a scooped neckline that flares at the bottom stands in front of a tastefully decorated Christmas tree decorated in gold, reds, and greens, and an unlit fireplace whose mantel is adored with Christmas stockings. She smiles wide at the camera, her voice sweet and welcoming.]

“For the best of holiday drama, watch _Countdown to Christmas _on the Hallmark Movies & Mysteries Channel."

[The scene switches to the same setting, but this time there is standing a pale skinned young woman with wavy, mid-torso-length brown hair and wearing a crimson, brocaded dress in a similar style to the woman who had come before her. She smiles sweetly at the camera, her voice cheerful and lighthearted.]

"If you're looking for lighthearted romance, tune in to _Most Wonderful Movies of the Year_ on the Hallmark Channel. Whatever you chose, you’ll find it here with Hallmark.”

\----

[The scene is a snowy winter road at night, a car swerves to avoid a deer and crashes into a tree. No one is around to see it. A woman’s cry pierces the night air and she calls out for help.]

[The scene switches to a Christmas party. Guests are dressed in their finest clothing, the mood is festive as they dance to holiday songs. A young brunette-haired man wearing a brown sheriff's uniform and his badge bears the name “Deputy Burt Hodkins” approaches a handsome man with wavy black hair who is chatting with friends of various races.]

The deputy speaks. “Steve, I’m afraid there’s been an accident. Molly is hurt. You need to come quickly.”

Steve gasps, “I guess this toast will have to wait for later.” He hurries away with the deputy.

[A somber man’s voice narrates.]

“Steve and Molly knew that it was fate that brought them together. But will fate take them apart as well, perhaps forever? Tune in this Friday for _A Toast in Tinsel Town_, only on the Hallmark Movies & Mysteries Channel.”

====end of commercial break===


	8. Chapter 8

\----

Keenan sipped slowly at his cup of eggnog. It was sweet, cinnamony, and so very, very delightfully eggy. He looked around at the school gymnasium where the town’s Christmas dance was being held. Like the rest of Mistletoe, it had been decked out from floor to ceiling in garland, bows, a large Christmas tree, and strings of lights. Refreshment tables had been set up to the side of the area designated for dancing. He had been delighted to find a large punch bowl full of eggnog and platters of homemade sweets. Everyone was dressed in their finest red and green outfits, but though he’d come to recognize a few of the townspeople by sight and name, he was really only interested in one particular person. 

“Keenan, I’m so glad you came!”

Keenan was thrilled when Joshua emerged from the crowd and came over to him, sipping on his own cup of eggnog and clearly enjoying it. “You said the Christmas dance couldn’t be missed, so here I am!”

“You look amazing. I love your blazer.” Joshua couldn’t help but touch the soft lapel. Forest green really was Keenan’s color. It brought out his eyes and reminded him of his favorite kind of tree.

Keenan smiled at the praise and when he returned it, it was honest and truthful. No matter what Joshua was wearing, he always looked so classically put together. And no matter what shade of red he wore, it brought out the rosiness in his cheeks and the joy in his eyes. “I love your jacket and necktie. Very debonair.” 

Joshua wanted to say more, but at that moment an older gentleman whispered in his ear. “I am so terribly sorry to cut our conversation short, but our special guest has arrived and I promised that I’d introduce her. Please don’t leave.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Joshua hastened to the stage, giving his friend who was hiding in the shadows a quick hug before stepping up to the microphone stand. He looked out at the crowd in their festive attire and soulmarks proudly on display, and saw the man he was slowly but surely falling in love with. "Ladies, gentlemen, and all gentle beings, hi, I'm Joshua Flores. A few of you know me as the guy who makes the toys that your kids keep dragging you to come see." 

Joshua waited patiently for the laughter to die down before continuing. "But I believe more of you know our guest tonight who has graced us with her presence by stopping in along her way from yet another worldwide tour. It is my honor to present to you, the amazing and remarkable, Miss Mercedes Jones." Joshua stepped away from the microphone to allow his friend to take her rightful place before it.

Mercedes slid a hand down her crimson and gold sequined gown. It was one of her favorites and perfect for an occasion like this. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for having me. I'd like to dedicate this song to my dear, sweet friend here. May he find the kind of love we all long for. And may he be blessed with the kindness he spreads to those around him. Hope. Love. Kindness. Generosity and a gentleness of spirit. That's what this holiday is all about.” She smiled at the piano player who sat patiently on the stage to her right. “Brad, if you wouldn't mind. You know the one."

As the pianist began to play the song’s opening notes, Joshua stepped off the stage and into the crowd, once again joining Keenan. He held out his hand and asked a question he dearly hoped wouldn’t be rejected. "May I have this dance?"

For Keenan there was only one answer to Joshua’s question and he gave it with as much as adoration as it was asked. "Yes. Yes, you may."

Keenan and Joshua danced together, slowly, hands on waists and heads on shoulders, surrounded by the words that filled the air.  
_  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Keenan was flush with emotion. Every moment spent with Joshua Flores was better than the next. And this? Getting to dance with him to a slowed down version of _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ and the upbeat _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_. Each song sung by incomparable Mercedes Jones. Whom Joshua was friends with? Whom had invited him and Joshua up on the stage to sing a jazzy rendition of _Let It Snow _and a pepped up _Santa Claus Is Coming to Town_. This couldn’t be his life. And he was thrilled that it was. 

He never wanted to leave Joshua’s arms. Never wanted to have anyone else in his own. As much as he wanted to protect his heart from inevitable rejection and disappointment, he couldn’t help but fall in love with the man. The way Joshua looked at him, surely he felt a bit of a connection too. Tonight, he would believe there was and he was going to enjoy every moment the fates and that star he’d wished upon were giving him. 

\----

Joshua took Keenan by the hand. Though both of them were wearing mittens, he could feel the warmth between them, a connection he hoped was returned in kind. “Build a snowman with me? The winner gets to light the town’s Christmas tree.”

“I haven’t built a snowman since I was a kid.”

“Don’t you have snow in Chicago?”

“I live in an apartment by the 'L'. Fifth floor fire escapes aren’t exactly conducive to building snowmen.”

Joshua couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “So you don’t want to do it?”

“I didn’t say that. I would love to! What shall we make?” Keenan picked up a scoop of snow to prove that he was more than willing to have some fun. 

“How about something traditional and classic?”

Dusting the snow from his hands, Keenan thought for a minute, a smile blooming on his face when the perfect idea came to him. “But with a twist? We’ll give him a cup of coffee. He’s a busy snowman, you see, and could probably use the pick me up.”

“A cup of Lima Bean's Special Christmas Roast Mocha?”

“You read my mind!”

Keenan didn’t mind that he and Joshua didn’t come close to winning. The Noel family were definitely the artists in this town. He loved creating something unique and special with his friend. Loved seeing his smile, the way the powdery snow clung to his eyelashes and curly black hair. The sound of his laughter and the way his own heart filled to bursting just hearing it. 

He blushed when saw that Joshua was returning his gaze just as intently and bashfully. He didn’t think that he would ever get a soulmark, but if he did, he knew which name he would wish it would be. 

\----

Keenan walked hand and hand with Joshua through the park-like center of the town’s square. They’d already seen the Christmas tree be lit up and listened to Christmas carolers dressed in old fashioned and charming costumes.

“So what’s next?”

“Who says there’s a next?”

“You said you have a list and I saw you crossing something off on it after we watched the tree being lit. It looked like there was more.”

“You caught me.” Joshua couldn’t help but laugh. He found himself laughing a lot around Keenan and loved it. The man was adorable and funny. For all the sadness he carried with him, he gave forth only joy. He was smart too and it was a wonder that he hadn’t figured out more. Then again, unlike his dad, his list was on his cellphone, not a scroll of parchment. Technology had its place, traditions or not. 

Joshua led Keenan over to a horse drawn carriage and greeted the drivers. “Marcus, Leon, how are you?”

The older of two gentlemen stretched out his gloved hand and shook Joshua’s mittened one. “I’m good, thank you. It’s nice having my son home for the holidays. He's always so busy with college.”

“Dad!”

Marcus ruffled his son’s hair and laughed at the protest. He had a great son. “I’m assuming this is Keenan?”

“It is. Keenan, I’d like to introduce you to Marcus and Leon. They’ll be providing us a ride tonight.”

“More like Snowball and Thunder will. Only, they work for sugar cubes.”

“And you work for sugar cookies, Leon.”

“Dad!”

Keenan laughed. “Hey, for sugar cookies, I’d pull the carriage myself. It’s good to meet you both. Thank you for this. I’ve never ridden in one before.” 

“Then you are in for a treat.” Joshua was thrilled that his idea had been well received. The excitement in Keenan’s face and eagerness in his movements was worth it. 

Everyone joined in on the joke and Jake helped Joshua and Keenan settle in to the carriage while Marcus readied the horses. 

When they were well underway, snuggled under a blanket as the horses led them around the town square, Keenan finally asked the question that had been on his mind. “Why not reindeer and a sleigh?”

“What?” Joshua was taken aback by the question. Maybe Keenan had figured things out after all. 

“I mean, you have that list. It is almost Christmas. Doesn’t that mean a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re resting up for their big night with Santa Claus. It’s not easy getting around the world that fast.”

“You make an excellent point.” Keenan snuggled in close to Joshua, feeling so much peace. Feeling like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. “Thank you for this. Thank you for all of this. It’s the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“You’re welcome, Keenan. It’s the best Christmas I’ve ever had too.”


	9. commercial break

\----

[On a flat background of mustard yellow there is a superimposed picture of the actress Unique. She is wearing a silver sequined gown, head tilted back, and microphone held in her hand near her open mouth. Text above and to her right reads in bold script “Believe.”

Unique’s voice sings:  
_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed... _

Unique’s voice fades to the background track. A woman’s voice speaks up as quotes from various news outlets appear on the screen:

“See Tony Award nominated, Unique, in _Believe_. Critics are calling it, ‘Amazing,’ ‘Triumphant,’ ‘ A joy for the heart and hope for the soul.’ Tickets on sale now.”

\----

[Against a backdrop screen on which is printed a wooded forest and an unpaved dirt road sits a New Directions Motors Journey V6 SVU with a luggage rack attached to the roof and a tow bar attached just under the rear bumper. The rear door is open and the viewer can see that the cargo space is filled with camping gear including a tent and sleeping bag. A man in his mid-20’s with curly black hair peeking out of a black beanie and whom is unshaven, is wearing a white, long underwear shirt under a red and black flannel shirt. He also has on dark wash denim jeans and rugged hiking boots. A pair of dogs, a black and a yellow Labrador retriever, sit at his feet, wagging their tails. The man leans against the back of the SUV and smiles at the camera as he begins to speak.]

“New Directions Motors and Bailey and River here, would like to thank you for watching tonight’s movie, _A Soulmate for Santa Claus_. They believe as the townsfolk of Mistletoe do, that love has no gender, no orientation, race, or creed. They believe that love is magical and hope that you do too. 

New Directions Motors takes pride in the craftsmanship of their vehicles and they take pride in this movie. As a further gesture of their commitment to equality, New Directions Motors will be donating a portion of every sale from here until December 31 to organizations that work on improving the lives of those who are marginalized for whom they love. Love. Acceptance. Pride. That's their pledge to you. New Directions Motors. They didn't stop believing in love and neither should you."

The man's voice ends and a deeper man's voice speaks:

"And now for the conclusion of _A Soulmate for Santa Claus_. Thank you for watching."

====end of commercial break===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all commercials are aired in all markets. Unique's commercial was aired in the NY/NJ/CT market whereas Artie's snow chalet promo was aired in Ohio. That's my excuse for forgetting to write the latter. At least it's a plausible one. :D


	10. Chapter 10

\---

The Milk & Cookies diner was honestly Keenan’s new favorite place. He had a lot of new favorite places lately and all of them in Mistletoe. That Joshua was here with him made it even better. Joshua made everything better. This time they were standing at one of the smaller tables, leaving the larger booths and tables for the larger groups. All of the tables were covered with stacks of gingerbread, icing, and tins of candy. Many already sported half built houses and he was pretty sure the Noel family was leaning over and discussing the blueprints of a castle. 

“Do you want to team up together, Keenan, or go it on your own? Mistletoe takes their gingerbread house building contest very seriously.”

“Joshua, unless you have some wire and magic glue, I don’t have a chance to get mine to stand up or even look like a house. I would love any help you can give me. I’m pretty sure the Noel family is plotting another coup.”

“Well then, it’s lucky for you that I come from a family of experts at building gingerbread houses.” 

“But will ours have a moat with dragons?”

Joshua looked over at the table in question. “I think those might be reindeer.”

“Dragon reindeer?”

Joshua grimaced at that. Reindeer and dragons were two completely different magical creatures and the thought of combining the two was a bit unnerving. A much better idea came to mind. “Let’s one up them with a Christmas bunny family living in their cozy Christmas bunny gingerbread house. It’ll be adorable.”

“Just like you.” Keenan had thought he’d said that under his breath, but the way Joshua was beaming at him, he hadn’t. Best of all, he hadn’t been rejected for saying it. 

The two of them got to work, laughing at their mishaps, making up stories about the family that clearly weren’t carpenters by trade. 

Joshua looked over at the other tables in the diner. “I love this. All of these families, born and found, enjoying time together in creating something new and unique of their own.”

“I love it too. It makes me want to believe in soulmates again.” Keenan noticed the same things his friend did. Two women in particular caught his eye. “Angelica found her soulmate? Did I miss her soulmark before?”

“No, it’s new. Britney just bought the flower shop next door. I heard it was love at first sight.”

Keenan couldn’t help the wistful sigh he let out. “That must be nice. I’m happy for them.”

“You’ll get a soulmate, Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s up to the fates, but thank you. I’m sure you’ll get a soulmate too.”

Joshua stared longingly at Keenan, wanting nothing more than wrap him in his arms and stay with him forever. He wanted Keenan to be his soulmate and was pretty sure Keenan wanted him to be his too. But until the fates gave them their marks, he’d have to wait. For now, he was going to enjoy every minute he could with the man. “Should we give the Christmas bunny family a pet?”

“A reindeer?”

“How about a regular deer? It’ll throw the judges off.”

“I love it!” Keenan wanted to say more, but now wasn’t the time. He tugged at the sleeves of his cardigan, pulling them down. Now wasn’t the time to be sad about not having a mark. Soulmate or not, he already had the perfect man by his side. That was more than enough for now and he was going to enjoy every minute he could with him.

\----

Keenan was back in Joshua’s workshop, closed for the evening, the door left unlocked just for him. It had quickly become one of his favorite places. There was so much joy and love in this room, not just from the man who worked it, but from all those who entered it. No one felt rejected for enjoying the toy or whimsical object that they'd come upon and loved. All were accepted here. It was the man behind the creations that Keenan gravitated towards now. The man who was handing him a box covered in wrapping paper. “What's this?"

"It's a gift."

"But it's not even Christmas yet."

Joshua grinned with a bashful, secretive smile. “Things tend to get a bit busy on Christmas, so I thought you should have it now."

Keenan gave Joshua a curious, doubtful look. “What, do you have a lot of relatives you have to visit or something?"

"Something like that." Joshua laughed the question off with the same deflection he had all of Keenan’s questions when they hit too close to the truth. He’d lost track of how many times that had happened. Of all the people he’d met in Mistletoe and in his travels, only Keenan had figured out many things even if he wasn’t aware of doing so quite yet.

Keenan opened the box revealing a nutcracker dressed in plain pants, a sweater, and a coat. “Is this the nutcracker you were making? I am so sorry to tell you this, but I'm allergic to nuts. My face swells up. I have to go to the hospital. It's a mess."

"Then don't think of it as a nutcracker. Consider it the handsome prince who comes into town to sweep some hopeful lad off his feet."

Keenan looked doubtful at the answer: “He doesn't look very prince-like. His clothes are rather plain, don’t you think?"

"Well you see, that's his disguise. So he can walk among the common folks hoping to find the man of his dreams."

Keenan sighed with longing. “I'm not so sure I believe in fairy tales anymore. And I'm sure I've never once met a prince in disguise."

Joshua gazed with adoration into Keenan's eyes. “I have."

It was then that Keenan realized what Joshua meant. What this entire week had meant. That his feelings weren’t one-sided. He clasped Joshua's hands in his own and gazed fondly at the man who felt like home. "I never expected to meet anyone. Not here. Not ever to be honest. I'm so glad that I met you." He leaned in and kissed Joshua's lips. It was only a chaste kiss, mouths closed, the barest of presses, yet it was the most amazing, most magical kiss he’d ever had.

Joshua’s heart felt like it was bursting with all the joy and wonder of the universe from that kiss. From Keenan’s words and actions. He wasn’t alone in the world anymore. "I'm so happy that I met you, too. I never thought that I would get the chance to fall in love."

Keenan gasped at the revelation, holding fast to the hands of the man he'd just kissed. He thought Joshua felt the same, but had to be sure, just in case. "Love? You love me?"

"Of course, I do, Keenan! I’ve felt it since that first day we met. Say that you love me too."

"What? Of course I do! I love you, Joshua Flores."

"And I love you, Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III."

Keenan laughed again. "You already said that."

"And I'll say it again and again! Keenan, I have a feeling that you're my soulmate."

Keenan gasped at those words. "My arm, it's tingling!" He removed his woolen coat and pushed up the sleeve of his knitted sweater. A burst of rainbow-colored light bloomed on the top of his arm before settling into a hue reminiscent of hot cocoa and the eyes of the man he loved. 

Keenan stared at the soulmark on his arm and then at Joshua, then back at his arm before settling on the man standing next to him and his own name equally visible in rich brown script. "My name is on your arm."

Joshua beamed at Keenan. He loved everything about this man. The man of his dreams. The man whom the fates had destined him to be with. "It is. You're my soulmate."

"And you're mine. I can't believe this is happening to me. Has happened to me." Keenan looked one more time at his arm. "I love you, but..."

"But what, my sweet Keenan?"

"Why does my soulmark say Joshua_ Jingle _Flores?"

Joshua chuckled, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "You really haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

Keenan followed Joshua's gaze and suddenly realized that his arm wasn't the only thing that had been transformed. What was once a modest-sized workshop crowded full of toys was now a room so vast that he couldn't see the end of it. Tables and machinery and bins full of toys and bits that would become toys filled the endless space. All throughout it were people in red and white striped tights and green jackets with curved collars and hats perched upon their heads. Their heads with...were those pointy ears? No! It couldn't be! He turned back to the man he loved, the adorable man with a mess of black curls peeking out from under a red hat adorned with fluffy white trim. His red sweater was patterned with reindeer and his white jeans were tucked into black leather boots. "Joshua Jingle Flores, are you Santa Claus?"

Joshua took Keenan's hand in his own, wanting to stay connected for as long as he could in case his worst fears were to come true. "Not yet, but I will be. If you'll still have me. If you won't reject me if I was."

"Reject you? Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you wouldn't just have my heart. You'd have all of this. I've been waiting my whole life, dreaming of someone who would love me. I'd lost hope. But then you came along and you lit up my world and..."

"You're rambling, Joshua. Just tell me the truth. I can handle it, and I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

Joshua took a deep, steadying breath, buoyed on by the appearance of his parents walking towards him. "In my family, when the next-in-line meets their soulmate and gets their mark, the title, the honor, of Santa Claus gets passed onto them. Keenan Montgomery-Tubbington III, I'd like you to meet my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Santa Whitmore Jingle Flores Claus."

Joshua's mother gave him such a sweet and compassionate smile that Keenan couldn't help but see the family resemblance instantly.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. I was the same way when I met John and got marked with his name."

"John?"

The man who was every artist's rendition of Santa Claus blended together into one flawless image, laughed exactly as the children's story described. "You can call me Santa if that's easier for you."

"And all of this is real? Your workshop - what is it, a portal to the North Pole?"

"I like him, Son. He's smart."

"I knew you would, Dad." Joshua turned to Keenan, hope brimming in his eyes. "Please, tell me that you're okay with this."

The question startled Keenan. "Okay? Of course I am. I love you and you love me! And I'm the happiest person in the world right now. I'm just taking in the fact that...I'm the soulmate of Santa Claus!"

_ **~The End** _


End file.
